Ecos del Silencio
by Yahab
Summary: Porque nuestras miradas siempre habian dicho más que cualquier cosa, y nuestros corazones habian latido fuerte resonando entre la noche, viajando con el viento y los Ecos del Silencio. *Especial del RETO del SILENCIO*
1. Ecos del Silencio I

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

.

El mutismo del viento, el eco de sus botas, ese sonido metálico grabado en lo profundo de mi mente.

Nunca olvidaría ese día.

Quizás por el hecho de volver a ver sus fieros ojos azules, o porque en ese instante reviví un sentimiento que llevaba dormido casi siglos.

Hubiera jurado que siempre había estado ahí para protegerme, que aquello que movía mis sentimientos hacia su persona era el hecho de sentirme eternamente en el resguardo, pero esa solo era un parte de la verdad que unía a nuestras almas.

Una parte.

Una verdaderamente pequeña.

Lo supe en el preciso instante en el que el metal rugió al salir de su vaina protectora para cortar el aire, cuando el camino se abrió dejando al descubierto esos sentimientos, el mundo entro se detuvo tal y como los corazones de los presentes, el dejo de un aliento entrecortado entre la sinfonía que se acompañaba de otros tantos. El mundo entero debió admirar solo un desenlace de ira, pero lo que mis ojos vieron fue algo completamente diferente.

Amor y bravía, devoción y fidelidad, el verdadero espíritu de un ser que solo había nacido con un único propósito en este mundo.

.

.

 **Ecos del Silencio  
**

 **Por Yahab**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

Y así fue como en un día normal las cosas se pusieron... Extrañas. Era un día como cualquier otro, en el que el consejo de reino me había obligado a asistir a una de esas citas tediosas.

La mañana de ese verano había traído consigo un espectacular despliegue de vida, los ventanales de la sala del trono habían permanecido abiertos, al punto que de vez en cuando dejaban paso a las traviesas hojas bailarinas.

Al igual que muchas veces en el pasado solamente dije "no" a algo que no me gustaba, pero el duque de las provincias sureñas se había puesto reacio, en realidad no recuerdo que fue exactamente lo que me dijo pero la conversación casi amena se había vuelto acalorada, no entiendo cómo fue que llegamos hasta ese punto.

Le di la espalda, escuche el gruñido de su aliento mientras bramaba como animal encabritado.

—Si no es ahora ¿cuándo?, y si no es a mí, ¿a quién?, ¿ va a pasarse toda la vida huyendo, ¡con un demonio, que más quiere!, en el siguiente medio año Hyrule no será más que un viejo lugar de leyendas olvidadas, y todo por el capricho de una princesita.

Rechine los dientes haciendo que me crujiera la mandíbula. Lo odiaba… cuanto lo odiaba, pero lo peor de todo era que lo odiaba porque sus palabras estaban llenas de verdades, el reino había decaído después de la invasión de las sombras, la gente sentía miedo, el recuerdo de la pesadilla permanecía en el aire, y sin embargo… yo aún guardaba la esperanza de que Hyrule viera un futuro próspero por cuenta propia.

Suspire tratando de mantener mi postura, semejante atrevimiento y el consejo no había dicho nada, ¿de qué lado estaban estas personas?, obviamente no del mío, y de todas maneras no cedería, no quería entregarme a un hombre como ese, simplemente me vire para dar por zanjado el asunto. Pero entonces ocurrió lo inesperado, sentí un jalón brusco desde el brazo, cuando menos lo esperaba ya tenía los ojos acusadores de Becker ahí encima.

Fue un duelo de miradas confusas, uno que apenas si duro unos segundos, semejante osadía casi le cuesta la vida, no me di cuenta en que momento mi fiel guardián actuó por cuenta propia, en un arranque de ira lo tomó por el cuello obligándole a que me soltara, lo único que supe después era que Becker había caído al suelo temblando de miedo, los zarcos ojos del caballero lo escrutaban de manera implacable, la hoja de la espada había acariciado su cuello dejando que un hilillo de sangre escurriera a modo de advertencia.

No hicieron falta las palabras, el lenguaje corporal lo decía todo, un siseo peligroso se deslizó por su garganta al tiempo que la espada avanzaba con deslices amenazadores.

" _Si vuelves a tocarla considérate hombre muerto_ "

Lo mire con cierta ternura. Él era el único ser que me entendía, recordé de golpe que si quería que aquello siguiera siendo cierto debía ponerle un alto, las palabras de los guardas del duque no parecían llegar a sus oídos, el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso y los murmullos por parte del consejo comenzaban a volverse audibles. El chillido del conde suplicando por su vida logró sacarme una risilla traviesa que me esforcé por disimular al máximo.

A veces era mala, demasiado mala.

—Sir Link— lo llame, se viró, nuestros ojos se cruzaron. — Por el amor de las Diosas, ya suéltelo, no ve que no vale la pena.

Entonces finalmente llamó a la espada para que durmiera nuevamente en su vaina, se encogió de hombros al sentir las miradas maliciosas y chismosas de los presentes, ahora que había vuelto en si parecía realmente avergonzado, y fue a posarse a mi lado de forma mansa y sumisa.

—No quiero volver a tratar este tema, ni por parte de la alianza ni por el consejo, exijo que se respeten mis derechos como soberana, siendo así, esta reunión no volverá a efectuarse hasta que yo lo decida. Mis más sinceras disculpas….

"Pero me largo"…. El pensamiento murió en mi cabeza, pero no por eso me quede con las ganas de pronunciarlo a pulmón abierto. En cambio busque otra vía de escape, me enganche del brazo de mi caballero y con paso solemne abandone la estancia, la sala del trono se quedó envuelta en murmullos…

.

 **"~...^°^** **...~** **"**

 **.**

Fue extraño, era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo enteramente. Nuestros pasos hicieron eco en los pasillos de los pisos superiores del castillo, el mutismo que los acompañaba resultaba reconfortante.

—No pasa nada— cerciore, el pobre tenía un cara de vergüenza que jamás me hubiera imaginado, nuevamente lo mire con dulzura—no digo que estuviera bien lo que ha hecho— se crispó— pero sin embargo nada puedo reprocharle. Sir Link, desde el inicio lo sabía, que nuestro héroe había nacido con alma de caballero.

Se viró curioso, nuestros ojos quedaron a la altura. Le sonreí nuevamente tal y como sólo podía hacerlo cuando estaba a su lado, habiéndolo dicho todo me retuve a de acariciarle la cabeza, no debía recordarle que era bajito para ciertas cosas. Meses en el pasado le había visto reñirse con los miembros de la resistencia, alguien por ahí se había carcajeado alegando que era sumamente gracioso vernos pasear por los pasillo; pocas veces en la historia de Hyrule la reina había sido más alta que su caballero, era el toque que desterraba la "elegancia", y sin embargo, de alguna manera a mí me había encantado que fuera de esa forma, porque sólo así él se retenía de agachar la mirada, aunque fuera un pensamiento tonto me hacía sentir que éramos iguales, incluso ahora cuando después de meses se había adaptado a esas botas con un tacón más alto que no hacían más que emparejarnos por centímetros.

—Pero la próxima vez— musite— trate de matarlo en el silencio.

Y nuevamente terminó por ponerse colorado, no entendía que había sucedido, por una fracción de segundo me había parecido ver sus ojos dominados sólo por el instinto.

 **…**

Había por lo menos una vez al mes que me pedía permiso para ir a dormir temprano, lo había notado desde hacía tiempo, era curioso. Solía pasarlo por desapercibido, pero no ese día, después de haber tenido que lidiar con el enfado de la junta de aquella mañana lo que menos deseaba era tener a los consejeros por ahí rondando, la presencia de Sir Link los espetaba la mayor parte del tiempo, así que extrañe de buena manera que insistiera demasiado en descansar apenas caía la tarde.

Resople a medida que veía entrar la noche a través de los ventanales del despacho, una pieza de ajedrez rodó desde la mesita. Estaba cansada, ignore los traqueteos que constantemente provenían desde la puerta, después de un rato simplemente se calmaron, la joven noche acogió mis pensamientos, por unos segundos al cerrar los ojos puede recordar los de mi caballero mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras de disculpa, había insistido tanto y sin embargo podía leer en su mirada que no deseaba marcharse, ¿Qué le había pasado?, era como si en ese preciso momento dos partes distintas de su lógica se hubieran estado pelando a muerte.

Finalmente abandone el estudio, los papeles, la partida de ajedrez incompleta…

Vagabundeé por el castillo, una leve brisa veraniega se cernía, desde los pasillos aspire al olor a tierra mojada, era agradable, me sentí tentada a quedarme ahí toda la noche, había quietud por demás en el ambiente, el castillo estaba casi completamente dormido, exceptuando por los guardias y las quisquillosas cocineras, incluso desde la lejanía escuchaba su risitas risueñas pero escandalosas. Avancé de manera inocente hasta posarme cerca de la puerta, las conversaciones mundanas siguieron por un rato hasta que finalmente se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, era una lástima, había estado tan a gusto, de vez en cuando a mi corazón le daba alegría no tener que soportar únicamente el sonido de las charlas políticas, administrativas, territoriales…

Sí. De vez en cuando enterarse de que el gato de la vecina se había comido la tarta también era interesante.

Reí despreocupadamente. Termine sentada en la cocina mientras todas se hacían un lio tratando de ordenarse para hacer pose de reverencia.

—Solicita algo, Alteza.

—Realmente nada— musite de la manera más desganada posible. Les indique que abandonaran el protocolo lo cual pareció desconcertarlas.

— ¿Alteza?

—Estoy cansada— me excuse, alguien había dejado un plato para la cena predispuesto, robe de ahí la varita de apio y me la lleve a la boca, no creía que su dueño la extraña lo suficiente.

A los pocos minutos todo pareció volver a la calma, el ambiente volvió relajarse, las cocineras mayores seguían guardando el protocolo, pero las más jóvenes aún estaban parloteando.

—Debe estarlo, escuche que no ha sido el mejor de los días, ¿Es verdad que ese duque le ha ofendido?

—Fue realmente grosero— conteste.

—Yo le hubiera metido una buena bofetada— comentó con cierta risita, la superiora de la cocina le dio un pequeño zape y la riñó por dirigirme la palabra tan "vulgarmente"

Calme los ánimos, asegurándole que no me importaba.

—¿¡Qué!?, es verdad, nadie tiene el derecho de ofenderte si no quieres casarte.

—Ciertamente. Pero el consejo no entiende eso. Hubiera deseado no tenerlos toda la tarde a la caza.

—Menos mal que siempre tiene a Link a su lado— comentó despistadamente haciendo que su superiora volviera darle pero esta vez con la cuchara en la cabeza.

No entendí que paso en ese momento, había sido un comentario muy natural, pero de cierta forma el corazón se me aceleró y mis mejillas se tiñeron con un poco de vergüenza, ¿acaso había sido por el tono en el que lo había dicho?

De cualquier manera trate de evadir ese sentimiento, no estaba bien que mezclara pensamientos y emociones de maneras equivocadas.

—Hoy se ha ido a dormir temprano— clame sin poder expresar cierto tono de tristeza.

Hubo un resquicio de silencio que me obligo a levantar la mirada para mirarles, para ese entonces la superiora de la cocina se había llevado una mano a al mentón en pose pensativa y meditabunda.

—Quizá está enfermo, me pregunto si se siente mal— soltó finalmente— esta noche tampoco ha venido por su cena— expresó señalando al plato al que le había quitado apio anteriormente, la sopa aun humeaba, y sin embargo, se notaba que llevaba bastante tiempo esperando que alguien viniera a recogerla.

La extraña actitud de Sir Link volvió a mi memoria, parecía preocupado. Me sentí mal de repente, también era mi amigo y no le había dado demasiada importancia, ¿Y si de verdad se sentía decaído?, tal vez le dolía algo, tal vez estaba deprimido por el incidente de aquella tarde.

—A veces pasa, a veces solamente desparece y se va sin cena— dijo la aprendiz que hasta entonces había estado conversando conmigo.

— ¿Había pasado antes?...— solamente asintieron a mi pregunta

Me levante y pedí que me llevaran una charola, obedecieron sin preguntar nada, aunque era obvio a donde quería ir a para con mis acciones.

Esa noche me despedí con una sonrisa y abandone la cocina con paso firme y charola en mano. Era extraño, jamás había sentido tanta necesidad de hacer algo por mí misma, nada me habría costado pedirle a la parlanchina aprendiz que me ayudara con esto.

 **.**

 **"~...^°^** **...~** **"**

 **.**

Mi recorrido terminó en las torres del ala oeste, los cuartos de caballería estaban en el lado contrario, pero el de Sir Link estaba situado bajando las escaleras que llevaban a mi dormitorio, había por lo menos dos pisos más hacia arriba, relativamente cerca, y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente lejos.

No solía usar demasiado ese pasillo, era lo único que pensaba, de vez en cuando tomar un camino nuevo relajaba al intelecto, me pose frente a la puerta, debían ser las nueve de la noche, aún era temprano, realmente me pregunte si mi Sir estaba dormido.

Finalmente toque la puerta con cautela, sólo el silencio respondió a mi llamado, suspire de manera triste, no entendía porque tenía tantas ganas de volver a verlo, un par de intentos más me obligaron a rendirme, quizás de verdad estaba cansado, aunque me preocupaba que se hubiera ido a la cama sin cenar esa noche.

Con desgana puse rumbo hacia la escalera más cercana pero de pronto un sonido fuerte salió desde el cuarto, sonaba como si algún florero se hubiera caído, me detuve, sin pensarlo mucho volví sobre mis pasos.

—Sir Link— lo llame

Nuevamente el silencio.

¿Acaso lo había imaginado?, me quede quieta hasta que de pronto escuche otro ruido, era como un gruñido doloroso. Nuevamente toque la puerta, otro sonido parecido a un siseo se hizo evidente.

—Perdón por venir a estas horas, me informaron que no bajó por su cena, ¿se siente bien?... ¿Sir?

Quizás debía dejarlo pero había una preocupación que no me abandonaba. Desde el incidente de la invasión crepúsculo había pedido a los nuevos ingenieros que los seguros de las puertas cedieran ente mi aura, era una medida de seguridad inteligente, cualquier puerta podía estar cerrada pero si la tocaba con magia no importaba cuantas llaves le hubieran echado. Con un poco de duda aplique el hechizo sobre la cerradura y abrí un poco la puerta para asomar la cabeza.

Estaba oscuro. Otra vez escuche el gruñido. Tal y como me lo temía, creo que el dolía algo y se había callado su dolor para no preocuparme, una respiración sofocada se escuchaba por debajo de las sabanas.

—Link, respóndeme, ¿Te sientes mal?

El bulto bajo la sabana se crispó al sentir que había invadido su recinto, lo llame de nuevo pero no hubo contestación alguna, al avanzar tropecé con algo sobre el piso; eran los restos del jarrón que se había derrumbado, me moví con cautela hasta ponerme hasta ponerme a su lado, con cierto cariño pose la mano por encima de la sabana esperando poder calmarlo, para sorpresa mía el tacto contra el objeto fue extrañamente inesperado ¿demasiado esponjoso?

Un gruñido muy sonoro cortó el silencio, pero ya no era un quejido humano, retrocedí sintiendo miedo, mientras el aullido de dolor se repetía constantemente, fue entonces cuando la sabana cayó al piso, una sombra negra se levantó desde la cama, me miró fijamente haciendo que me paralizara, sin poder evitarlo solté la charola haciendo que el tazón de la sopa se desquebrajara contra el piso.

—¡Sir.. sir Link?

Nuevamente nuestras miradas se cruzaron, había pasado por esto antes, pero sin embargo ahora era diferente.

Los enormes ojos azules del lobo me miraron casi sin vida, vacíos, carentes de cualquier sentimiento, pareció retener el aliento hasta que sin más se tambaleó y se cayó desde la cama al piso. Me quede helada después de escuchar ese golpe atronador contra el suelo.

Petrificada, con el aliento a tope, las manos temblorosas y la mente en blanco… ¿Qué rayos había pasado?, nuevamente el recuerdo del héroe convertido en bestia invadió mi memoria, apreté los dientes y con paso torpe me asome al otro lado de la cama, entre la oscuridad solamente vislumbre una maraña de pelaje.

Estaba inconsciente… quizás se habría golpeado la cabeza, de pronto otro miedo me invadió el alma, seguramente se había lastimado al caerse de ese modo. Con cierto nervio corrí hacia la puerta con el único pensamiento de pedir ayuda, a dos pasos de llegar al umbral pegue un grito verdaderamente sonoro, no supe cómo ni cuándo pero el que supuestamente estaba desmayado se había levantado como el rayo, con poca cautela se arrojó contra la puerta cerrándola con un sonoro golpe. Me había bloqueado el camino.

Nuevamente me quede congelada, pero al mirarlo me di cuenta de que sus cálidos ojos habían vuelto, nuevamente nuestras miradas se encontraron entre el mutismo, con sopor bajo la cabeza y soltó un gemido melancólico.

Sin entender porque me lleve las manos a la boca, quizás trataba de contener mis propios gemidos, o las lágrimas, o el temblor de mis piernas. Verlo de esa forma me partió el alma; asustado y desesperado. Me di cuenta de que me había bloqueado el paso para que no saliera corriendo a pedir ayuda, ciertamente, no había sido las más brillante de mis ideas, de haber completado mis acciones medio castillo hubiera salido despavorido.

Alce la mirada, no sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo me había caído de rodillas al piso, ¿Qué había ocurrido?, creía que "Link" me quería lo suficiente como para no guardarme secretos, llevábamos cerca de dos años acompañándonos cada día de nuestras vidas, y ahora… esto. No sabía ni cómo explicárselo a mi cabeza, no entendía porque nuevamente era un lobo, si acaso era un presagio o si desde siempre había podido volver a esa forma. Y además, era muchísimo más grande de cómo lo dibujaban mis recuerdos.

El susurro triste de la bestia llegó hasta mis oídos.

—Yo…. Lo siento

Y era lo único que habría podido articular aquella noche.

Lo escuche levantarse, paso a mi lado con cautela, y sin más remedio fue a esconderse bajo su propia cama, solamente me miró desde el rincón oscuro con unos ojos sumamente vidriosos.

Sin poder asimilar las cosas todavía, me levante con cautela de mi sitio, Sir Link no se atrevió a salir del suyo, intuí que estaba igual de conmocionado, sin virar la mirada salí al pasillo, no tenía el valor de permanecer ahí por más tiempo, me fui sin decir una sola palabra, dejándolo solo, detrás de mí únicamente quedó el silencio, la confusión, un florero roto y una porción de sopa desperdigada. Trozos de porcelana descompuestos. La mirada silente del héroe que sin más remedio había huido.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

Que tal ¡Sorpresa! y feliz semana de aniversario para la saga. Finalmenete tenemos por aqui "El Reto del Silencio"

Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a mi buena amiga **DarkCat** , seguramente se preguntan ¿por qué?, bueno, la preciosa portada del Cover es un dibujo que me regalo hace tiempo y que me inspiró enteramente para crear esta historia. Caray aun recuerdo cuando me pregunto _¿que quieres que te dibuje?_ y yo conteste "Amor de Lobito" jajajajajaja. Y desde entonces ya sabia cual iba a ser la tematica para mi reto.

.

Y bueno algunos ya lo saben pero otros no, este mini fic forma parte del **Reto del Silencio,** el cual consiste en que Link no debe tener ni un solo dialago "hablado" a lo largo de toda la narrativa. Por iniciativa propia he querido provar cosas nuevas ya que siempre me estanco en eventos demaciado "magicos", "platonicos"... en teoria he llegado a tropezarme con la perfeccion IRREAL, asi que para variar he querido colocar a los personajes en una situacion en la que sus reacciones sean un poco mas naturales, ya me diran despues ustedes, adorados lectores, si lo he conseguido.

.

Para variar, el mini Fic es un "TriShot" relativamente corto, y claro, forma parte del especial de aniversario que espero que se repita cada año ;)

Y en realidad que sea asi es un mero capricho, solo para sentirme aun mas feliz de alcanzar a publicar algo la misma semana que tambien se estrena _Breath of the Wild._

Hype Everywhere... wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

ok ya estubo bueno, pero regreso pronto con la continuacion de esta historia :)


	2. Ecos del Silencio II

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Ecos del Silencio**

 **II**

 **.**

No había podido dormir aquella noche, alegue a mi mala suerte, ¿Por qué había tenido que ocurrir de aquella manera?, vagabundee por mi estudio como gato enjaulado, eran las nueve de la mañana y todavía no había podido reencontrarme con mi caballero, la madrugada pasada me levantado de golpe a buscar papel y pluma, había bajado las escaleras a trote y al llegar a su puerta había deslizado por la rendija inferior una nota con un escrito.

"D _e verdad lo lamento, no debí haber entrado así tu cuarto. Te espero temprano en el estudio tenemos que hablar sobre esto. Prometo no decirle nada a nadie acerca de este asunto, tranquilo"_

Me preguntaba si de verdad lo había leído. El reloj marcó la media, en quince minutos más comenzaba la junta mensual para los tratados con las naciones vecinas y no podía creer que estuviera sola.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí pánico…

El toquido en la puerta repiqueteó en ese preciso momento.

—Adelante— lo dije sin siquiera darme cuanta, al darme la vuelta casi chocó con Sir Link de frente— ¡Por las diosas y todos los guardianes de Hyrule!— espabile, se encogió de hombros, module el tono de mi voz nerviosa, respire profundo para calmarme, no tenía idea de que los retrasos de mi Sir pudieran ponerme de esa manera, aunque de cierta forma era tan extraño que llegara tarde a nuestras citas— Sir Link, estamos fuera de tiempo… y ¿Por qué se ha puesto esa ropa?

No dijo nada, estiró una mano, recogí la carta que me ofrecía, lo mire de nuevo sintiendo que algo no me cuadraba, se había puesto el uniforme plateado ese que sólo los caballeros solían usar cuando estaban a punto de partir en viaje peligroso, o en su defecto cuando por alguna circunstancia declaraban voluntariamente haber terminado con sus labores.

Sin previo aviso se arrodilló ante mí de manera respetuosa y sumisa. Trague en seco y por primera vez puse atención en la carta.

Era una renuncia.

Ni siquiera podía creer que estuviera leyendo eso. Por las diosas, no ahora. Bajo el letrado convencional se extendía el causal de la petición.

"… _ya no me siento digno de permanecer a vuestro lado. Lamento que se hubiera enterado de mi condición de esta manera, con suma tristeza relego mi puesto sintiendo en pena el hecho de no haber podido servirle durante toda mi vida…"_

Estruje el papel con fuerza. No podía aceptar esto de ninguna manera, vire la mirada para encontrarlo pero no pude hacerle ningún reproche, al buscar sus ojos los encontré llenos de lágrimas, tal vez ahí encontraba la razón de su retraso, le había dolido en el alma tener que tomar una decisión como esa.

—Me niego a aceptar esta petición— rechiste mientras utilizaba el papel para reñirle— ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de esto, ni ahora ni nunca, como es posible que…!

—Alteza, disculpe la interrupción, pero la esperan en la sala de reuniones y…— el despistado caballero que había asomado la cabeza por la entrada se llevó consigo mi mirada furibunda, se quedó helado al percatarse de que sin querer me había interrumpido.

—Voy enseguida— era lo único que podía decirle.

Sir Link permaneció quieto y pasmado en ese sitio, posiblemente no pensaba que fuera a responderle de esa manera, pase a su lado con pose autoritaria.

—Hablaremos de esto luego— clame incitándolo a seguirme— y no quiero volver a ver a ver este papel en mi vida,— gruñí – lo siento mucho pero no accedo sus peticiones, no después de que hubiera jurado estar a mi lado siempre— espete, el papel terminó hecho jirones cuando me decidí a destruirlo.

Y pese a que él estaba de espaldas pude ver perfectamente cómo se crispaba con cada uno de los sonidos de la hoja al separarse.

—Alteza, disculpe pero…

—Sir Link, levántese que nos vamos— lo llame evadiendo la voz del otro caballero quien pareció extrañarse de que el Sir Principal no obedeciera a mi llamado de manera inmediata— ¡Sir Link, venga aquí, es una orden!

Finalmente se paró de manera tambaleante, se posó a mi lado pero no pudo sostenerme la mirada. Durante minutos enteros ambos parecimos perdernos en ese trance, hasta que nuevamente el caballero que estaba a un lado me llamó de nuevo.

—Ya escuche, retírese, atiendo enseguida ese asunto.

El pobre salió corriendo, había tenido la mala suerte de ser mi mensajero aquel día.

 **…**

Pocas cosas hubieran sido tan horribles como sentir ese vacío en la boca del estómago, ¡Y tenía que ser justo este día!, me había preparado para esta reunión durante meses, y ahora, era como si todo se hubiera ido la basura. Era extraño, aun no entendía porque todos creían que me había acostumbrado a esto, lo cierto era que participar con los líderes de los países aliados siempre me ponía por demás de nervios.

Confiaba plenamente que tendría a Sir Link siempre a mi lado para apoyarme, no entendía por qué pero ese pensamiento siempre me daba fuerzas.

Y ahora…

Únicamente caminaba tras de mí en el silencio, obviamente obligado al haber sido rechazado en su petición de renuncia, de cierta manera me hacía sentir horrible, quería hablarle y aclarar correctamente las cosas, pero para cuando entendí que era lo que de verdad necesitábamos ya habíamos llegado a la sala en donde se efectuaría el dichoso evento.

Suspire tratando de no atragantarme con mi propio aliento, el bienestar de Hyrule y muchas cosas dependían de que los acuerdos de esta reunión salieran a flote, arrastre el paso hasta que finalmente llegue a mi sitio y tome posesión en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

—Muy buenos días alteza— Era Shad, saludó alegremente, para esta ocasión le había pedido que atendiera mis deberes como secretario, le sonreí tratando de disimular mis emociones.

También me sonrió, pero cambio su semblante al ver a Sir link posarse de pie a mi lado, su sonrisa simplemente se había desvanecido.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No ha pasado nada— respondí tratando de que mi voz sonara tranquila.

— ¿Sir Link renuncia a su puesto… o acaso?

—Nada— solté de golpe

—Lo lamento es que ese uniforme, bueno creí…

—Sir Link ha tenido un percance con sus otras ropas, eso es todo.

Algunos invitados miraron curiosamente pero al poco tiempo pasaron por desapercibido aquel peculiar hecho, Shad se sentó en uno de los laterales de la mesa, "menos mal, creía que algo malo había pasado" me comentó en voz baja, pues nada más al llegar la reunión había dado comienzo, tuve que dar la cara y disculparme por llegar con semejante retraso.

Y para colmo no podía concentrarme, llevábamos media hora encerrados y no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que los demás habían dicho, a duras penas había explicado mis propuestas y argumentado el porqué de algunas decisiones. Nadie pareció notar que mis pensamientos estaban en otro lado aquel día, por el rabillo de la mirada volví a observar a Sir Link de pie posado a mi lado, estaba hecho piedra, me recordaba un poco a esos primeros días que habíamos pasado juntos, y sin siquiera pensarlo le atrape la mano por debajo de la mesa, ese leve roce basto para traerlo de vuelta.

Nuevamente nuestros ojos se cruzaron con ternura, no quería que estuviera de esa manera, no quería… sentí miedo de que la mistad tan hermosa que habíamos tejido se desbaratara.

Con paciencia busque sobre la mesa algo para escribirle, hasta que finalmente termine por robarle un lápiz y una libretita a Shad de las que había traído para tomar nota, el erudito me miró con duda, discretamente le hice una señal con la mano de que no dijera nada, y aprovechando que los demás estaba demasiado concentrados garabatee algunas oraciones.

" _Perdóname… no quiero que te vayas, ¿Estás enojado?"_

Le di un dobles y se lo pase por debajo de la mesa, nuevamente puso esa mirada, leyó con cautela, discretamente también tomó el lápiz y garabateó antes de devolverme el mensaje.

"¿ _Enojado?, nunca en la vida con mi Alteza. Pero siento tanta vergüenza, no sé si alguna vez podre volver a mirarla la cara. Anoche por unos segundos perdí la conciencia, siempre sucede… duele ser lobo, pero me duele más el hecho de haberle gruñido, creo que nunca voy a perdonarme, quizás ahora entienda porque ya no me siento digno de permanecer a su lado. La asuste mucho ¿cierto?, lo siento, de verdad LO SIENTO_ "

Me quede un poco pasmada _"siempre sucede"_ había escrito, cuanto tiempo había sufrido en soledad aquella reminiscencia, nuevamente le apachurre la mano y con la diestra escribí una nueva nota.

" _Es cierto, me he asustado, pero no por saber que aún es un Lobo sino más bien por la sorpresa_ "

Le di el papelito. Irguió una ceja al leerlo. Solté una risita discreta y después le pase otro mensaje.

" _Pero lo que más me asusto fue que se cayera de la cama, azotó recio, me preguntaba si aún le dolía_ "

Esta vez fue él el que sonrió por lo bajo, demoró un tiempo antes de que me devolviera la nota.

" _Sólo un poco, me he caído de peores lugares_ "

Negué con la cabeza, nuestra curiosa charla siguió casi por las dos horas restantes que duro la reunión en la sala, al fin y al cabo nadie se dio cuenta, aunque para ser sincera no me entere de nada, e irónicamente al mismo tiempo me puse al tanto de muchas otras cosas, por primera vez mi caballero y yo nos sinceramos plenamente y no tuve miedo de revelarle todo lo que sentía, insistió en preguntarme si no le importaba tener a su lado a una bestia, lo cual yo consideraba ridículo pues había sido esa misma "bestia " la que nos había salvado. Fue así como supe que la deidad de Twili nunca se había marchado, el enorme lobo se había albergado cómodamente en aquella noble alma, según había entendido se paseaba en este mundo por algunas horas al menos una vez por mes cuando había luna nueva.

 _"No tiene hora, solamente conozco el día. Todas las noches sin luna cuando el crepúsculo es más longevo y la línea que separa los mundos se vuelve más delgada, a veces tengo miedo de que salga antes de tiempo, de que los guardias me vean y se arme un completo alboroto, por eso siempre me voy a "dormir" temprano en esos días"_

 _"Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste?, quizás haya una forma de solucionarlo"_

 _"No la hay, yo lo sé, porque lo siento. Y no lo odio, pero me pone triste, en cuanto todos se enteren no querrán tenerme cerca, y de todas formas ya no podre seguir a su lado, alteza, siempre tendrán miedo de aquello en lo que me he convertido"_

Quise decirle en ese instante que nunca ocurriría, que yo cuidaría de ello para que jamás pasara. Pero no volvió a devolverme el lápiz. Con un curioso gesto me advirtió que la reunión llegaba a su clímax, me preocupaba mucho haberme quedado fuera de la plática, pero confiaba en Shad plenamente, así como en sus capacidades para ser mi intermediario en este tipo de situaciones. Afortunadamente los acuerdos fueron mutuos en casi todos los sentidos, los representantes de los países aliados estaban conformes con que los tratados comerciales siguieran vigentes (pese al dilema que aún se sustentaba después de la invasión de Zant). Suspire con un poco de cansancio pero al mismo tiempo con una longeva sonrisa. Tiempos prósperos se avecinaban tanto para Hyrule como para las demás naciones.

 **[***]**

Era difícil creer que ya hubiera pasado un mes entero, Becker se había rendido pero eso no me quitaba a mis otros pretendientes de encima, el inocente en turno era el príncipe de los reinos del norte, un joven de buen porte, educado, melena castaña larga y ojos verdes vivarachos. No tenía demasiado de quejarme, parecía un buen prospecto, excepto quizás porque hablaba demasiado, pero por alguna razón siempre había algo muy dentro de mí que me detenía.

Vaya lio….

Suspire tratando de cortar la plática, era demasiado. Definitivamente era una de esas situaciones en las que hubiera buscado cualquier excusa para huir de ese sitio. Estando anclada en el trono sentí un leve toquecito a mi lado, me vire un poco, mi guardián a tiempo completo rodó los ojos y contuvo una risita traviesa, nuevamente había terminado por pasarme una de sus notitas, cómo se notaba que desde aquel día parecía haberle tomado cariño a esa extraña y silente manera de comunicarnos.

 _"No se duerma, Alteza. Seguro que se da cuenta de que cabecea más de lo acostumbrado"_

Doble la nota y afloje el codo, con cierta gracia lo golpee a modo de venganza, pero únicamente sonrió descaradamente, tal gesto hizo que me relajara. Desde hacía tanto tiempo que lo sabía, podía soportar cualquier cosa solamente con tenerlo a mi lado.

" _¿Tendremos tiempo para hablar luego?_ "

Suspire luego de leer eso, negué de forma discreta, decenas de tareas se me había acumulado esos días. Con otra seña le pedí que se aclarara.

" _Necesito vacaciones…. Y, son obligatorias_ "

Leí con cuidado y abrí los ojos con sorpresa, mi pretendiente debió notarlo ya que contuvo su parlanchina platica por unos segundos, con un semblante nervioso le pedí que prosiguiera, aunque para ese entonces mi semblante no era el único fastidiado, los miembros del consejo interrumpieron el encuentro pidiendo que fuera más breve en sus regalías.

¡Salvada!

Realmente lo sentí como una victoria, el otro príncipe pareció enojarse, aunque de vez en cuando solía ocurrir y las citas con mis pretendientes terminaban siendo "citas entre mis pretendientes y el consejo", los cuchicheos del fondo no se aminoraron, uno de los ancianos le discutía cómo pensaba resolver las diferencias de status entre los regentes. Alce una ceja, sabía que tarde o temprano sacaría el tema de la discordia, el cual yo consideraba plenamente inútil, es decir, deberían de haberlo aceptado desde antaño, los regentes de Hyrule jamás estaríamos parejos, el reino era demasiado extenso e influyente como para querer compararlo con alguna otra nación vecina.

Carraspee de pronto, Sir Link se acuclilló a mi lado, a veces no necesitaba de palabras para hacerle entender lo que quería, con discreción y aprovechando que nadie más le veía se acercó a mi oído a susurrarme un par de palabras.

"Es mi cumpleaños", y lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que fue imperceptible para el resto de los oyentes. Alcé una ceja con gracia y vire el rostro, por un momento quedamos demasiado cerca, quien lo hubiera imaginado; después de años seguía siendo torpe para calcular ese tipo de movimientos. Finalmente no pude evitar reírme cuando lo vi retirarse como si hubiera sido un resorte. Santas diosas, que bochorno, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo ese tipo de accidentes eran divertidos. Mi gesto ocasionó que el consejo entero enfocara sobre mí su atención por unos segundos, negué con la cabeza, les indique que no había ocurrido nada, a tientas eche hacia tras la mano para que el Sir protector me prestara su libretita, habría sido bueno decírselo con palabras, pero para ese entonces la atención de los ancianos ya no estaba tan dispersa como hubiera querido.

 _"Sir Link, ¡su cumpleaños es en tres meses!"_

Y nuevamente eche la mano hacia el costado, recibió le mensaje con cierto nervio y sin poder evitar la curiosidad ladee la mirada para ver a expresión de su rostro, estaba echo piedra y al mismo tiempo parecía no poder quitarse el rubor de encima.

" _lo se…._ "

" _¿Y entonces?_ "

" _Es que Ilia…._ " _….._

 _—_ Alteza, ¿Puede poner atención en el asunto?— uno de mis consejeros bufó con voz molesta, sonreí de manera torpe mientras escondía el papel que mi Sir me había dado, no había logrado leerlo completamente, aunque con esas primeras palabras me daba una idea de a que se referiría.

Sir Link suspiró con nervio, supongo que lo que menos deseaba era que terminaran echándolo por ser "una mala influencia"

—Sí. Es decir…, ya basta con esto, creo que nuestro invitado no merece ser juzgado de manera tan injusta.

El noble del norte me dedicó una amable sonrisa, le devolví el gesto y seguidamente me levante de mi sitio. Me gradaba, si, y sin embargo algo dentro de mi corazón me impedía dar el paso definitivo.

—Alteza, ¿significa esto que acepta mis pretensiones?

—Todavía no puedo— desapareció su sonrisa— Pero, prometo pensarlo seriamente— añadí al tiempo que él soltaba un suspiro resignado. Bueno, al final debió sentirlo como un logro sabiendo que nadie había llegado tan lejos.

Con la reunión finalizada debí enfocarme en otras tareas, papeleos, discusiones, otro par de citas; había un gremio de comerciantes que estaba armando lio en la ciudadela, siempre era lo mismo…. a veces era tan difícil tenerlos a todos contentos.

Para cuando llegó la temprana tarde agradecí que Shad fuera a salvarme el pellejo, seguramente debió haberme visto tan pálida que el pobrecillo se apiadado de mi alma tomando un par de deberes que no le correspondían. Finalmente y con mucho cansancio me desplome en los sillones de mi biblioteca, Sir Link se posó a mi lado en silencio, parecía nostálgico, algo triste, como si algún pensamiento hubiera perturbado su cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión en su cara? — Pregunte de manera apacible.

Con mucho respeto volvió a acuclillarse a mi lado, sus grandes ojos zafiros me miraron con mucha ternura, aunque quizás también con un dejo de tristeza.

— ¿Qué le pasa mi leal caballero?, no me dirá ahora que esta triste porque finalmente le he dado el _medio SI_ a uno de mis pretendientes.

Siguió mirándome de la misma forma, el mutismo pareció envolvernos de manera extraña, lo mire de nuevo, simplemente parecía impasible, por extraño que pareciera mi corazón se volvió un poco loco en aquel instante, ¿Era cierto?, imposible, no podía ser cierto, después de todo él era demasiado bueno como para caer en estas tonterías, demasiado lindo, leal y noble. Jamás me lastimaría quebrado nuestra amistad de esta manera.

No, simplemente deseche la idea de mi mente. Aunque me sorprendió que no negara mi bromita con la cabeza. Finalmente mi propio ser pareció recuperar un latido cuando él desvió la mirada.

— ¿Acaso es eso, esta celoso?— pregunte, sentí miedo de la respuesta.

Nuevamente me miró con ojos de cachorro, con esa mirada eternamente devota. Por supuesto, de golpe entendí a donde quería ir a parar con todo este berrinche.

—A veces sigue siendo un poquito ingenuo, un poquito tonto, y extremadamente despistado. Igual que ese día— musite mirando la próxima llegada del crepúsculo.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo en esos días de luna nueva, solía ser más sincero como si de la nada su lado Twili le obligara a desprenderse de sus propias ataduras.

—Pero nunca nadie ocupara su sitio. Esos secretos son solo nuestros y solamente a nosotros nos pertenecen.

Sonrió. Debí contenerme nuevamente para no acaríciele la melena.

—No debes preocuparte por esas tonterías, al fin y al cabo, si fuera con cualquier otro noble el matrimonio solo seria para mi otro contrato.

Negó con la cabeza, quizás parecía incluso aún más triste.

—Así deben ser las cosas, nací para pertenecer plenamente al bien de mi pueblo. Pero eso no me pone triste, ¿sabéis porque?, porque siempre estas a mi lado, joven héroe eres el regalo que me han dado las diosas, la compañía de un ser que me ha brindado su cariño sincero, nada cambiaria eso, esa es la razón por la que no puedes marcharte ni siquiera siendo un lobo…

Y quizás debí morderme la lengua, porque no tenía idea que rayos era lo que había dicho, realmente lo había sentido y mi corazón me había obligado a expresarlo, aun cuando únicamente buscaba aclararle que pese a mi futuro (y posible lejano) matrimonio nuestra propia relación no se rompería.

Me miró sereno pero a la vez aturdido, ambos viramos a mirada tratando de que el rubor no nos comiera el rostro.

—Es decir….

Nuevamente se levantó como un gracioso resorte.

—Eso, será mejor que se vaya a _dormir_ temprano.

Rechistó haciendo una mueca tímida, también le conteste de manera un poco maliciosa, definitivamente me encantaba seguirlo molestando con eso, seguí el sonido de sus botas hasta que cruzaron la puerta.

—De nada— respondí a su agradecimiento, se detuvo en el umbral mirándome nuevamente de esa forma— Soy yo quien debería haberlo dicho. Gracias. Y, lo siento, debimos haber cenado temprano.

A veces siempre se me olvidaba, pero al final esa era la excusa, me negaba a decirle _Adios_ a esas horas, porque al fin y al cabo siempre volvíamos vernos.

 **[***]**

Debí rascarme la cabeza tres veces en el mismo sitio al siguiente día.

—Vaya….

"Sí. Vaya" respondió de manera bajita escondiendo la cabeza con el suficiente bochorno, después de todo nunca había llegado a aclararme lo de "su cumpleaños", lo cual nos conducía a ambos a este momento.

Nuevamente leí la carta que se había estado guardando bajo el uniforme desde la mañana pasada, era una carta de Ilia, si claro "que sorpresa", evitaba pensar en eso, si me ganaba la risa seguro que lo fastidiaba. Y era una carta realmente extensa tenía diez folios aunque él solo me había prestado los tres últimos, el resto según su criterio estaba lleno de trivialidades.

La susodicha estaba muy enojada y le acusaba de haberla dejado plantada durante tres años seguidos. Eso no era bueno, aunque si bien recordaba había sido él mismo quien se había negado a abandonar la ciudadela, tal vez era mi culpa y sin pensarlo esta vez me propuse a darle descanso obligado ese día, pero… ¿Por qué ahora?

Baje la mirada.

 _Quiero contestación por adelantado, si no pides permiso iré yo misma a pedírselo a la princesa, Rusl y yo hemos decidido hacer una fiesta para todo el pueblo, si no vienes no será sólo a mí a quien dejes plantada este año._

Arquee una ceja, sabía lo que eso implicaba, no podía pedir simplemente ese día, si iba a viajar tan lejos necesitaría al menos una semana.

—Y de verdad quiere ir ¿cierto?— musite mientras doblaba la misiva. Lo sabía, él no era tan fácil de sobornar, incluso con esa amenazante carta. Debía extrañar a su familia ¿Por qué no aprovechar esa ocasión para visitarlos?

Aspiró aire tratando de ocultar la vergüenza mientras dibujaba circulitos imaginarios en el piso con la punta de sus botas.

—No hacía falta enseñarme esto. Y creo que puedo cuidarme sola por al menos esa semana.

Me preguntó si estaba segura, asentí sin pensarlo, una sonrisa discreta asomó por su rostro, me gustaba verlo ser feliz de esa manera, independientemente de lo triste y sola que me sentiría sin su compañía. A veces ya no pensaba mi vida sin estar a su lado, y sin embargo, debía obligarme a recordar que él tenía su propia vida.

 **…**

Los meses que siguieron pasaron a reserva, tiempos demasiado prósperos ameritaban un buen descanso, había aprendido a disfrutar la vida fuera de palacio, el curioso héroe errante se había valido de sus propios medios para poder mostrarme su mundo.

Y así fue como una tarde terminamos cabalgando sobre Epona, lejos del bullicio de la ciudadela pero curiosamente muy cerca del castillo, en la pradera del norte varias arboledas había vuelto a la vida, trepamos por una colina ayudados de la fuerza de la habilidosa yegua.

 _La colina de Link,_ ese fue el nombre con el que la bautice aquella tarde, él hizo un puchero ante mi rebeldía, a veces sólo bastaba con que me encaprichara para ponerle nombre a todas las cosas. Y desde aquel instante ese fue nuestro sitio, subíamos ahí demasiado a menudo, platicábamos de trivialidades o simplemente mirábamos hacia las nubes. Desde aquel curioso accidente prometió solemne mente no guardarme más secretos, en ese aspecto sentía que nuestra relación había mejorado pese a que mi estatus como soberana lo obligaba a mantener ciertas reservas.

— ¿Qué solía hacer aquí antes?

Sonrió de manera picarona y susurró con las mejillas teñidas de vergüenza "Dormir", "Pensar", "aullarle a penumbra en las noches en las que soy una bestia"… esa última me dejó con los ojos hechos platos, lo mire discretamente, volvió a suspirar para sí mismo, con extremada dificultad retuve mis ganas de abrazarlo, no debía darle consuelo sin que me lo pidiera, eso únicamente malinterpretaría mis intenciones y lo que menos deseaba era magullar su orgullo como caballero.

—Siempre habrá cosas que pueda guardarse para sí mismo, no todos los secretos tienen porque ser malos.

" _A veces sólo son secretos piados_ " escribió con sus notitas, ambos reímos después de eso, quien hubiera imaginado que con un simple papel fuera más fácil expresar las cosas.

 **[***]**

Esa semana finalmente había ganado, Shad celebró el ingenio del que me había valido al instaurar varios acuerdos sin la necesidad del enlace matrimonial a cuestas. Sir Link recibió una nueva carta, a un mes de la fecha dictada para su cumpleaños Ilia parecía no querer darle un respiro, así que me di el tiempo de sentarme sobre el escritorio y mandarle una misiva, otra carta en la que le aseguraba que había dado mi consentimiento enteramente para que él se ausentara de sus deberes por esa semana.

Doble el papel y se lo entregue al erudito, Shad soltó una sonrisita traviesa.

—Tiene un corazón noble alteza, no cualquiera se toma el tiempo para semejante gesto.

—Sir Link también necesita un descanso, y yo sé que se muere de ganas por volver a ver a su familia. Sé que no debería inmiscuirme demasiado, así que guarde silencio y envié la carta por un medio discreto lo antes posible.

Asintió con solemne reverencia, al abrir la puerta de la salida se topó con mi caballero custodio, se echó la carta bajo el brazo justo a tiempo para que Sir Link no la viera.

Con extraño gesto guardo las distancias pero aun así trato de dedicarle una sonrisa, Shad lo pasó desapercibido, quizás eso; o era solamente que yo había aprendido a leer a la perfección cada una de sus expresiones.

—Ven aquí— musite.

Obedeció simplemente por instinto, lo tome de las manos y lo mire directamente a los ojos. Hoy era ese día, el día en el que la luna se marchaba, siempre que la deidad de Twili visitaba este mundo parecía ponerse muy inquieto, los ojos de la bestia comenzaban a asomarse temprano, pero no tenía miedo porque pese a todo aún estaban impregnados de amabilidad y lealtad entera. Solía ser observadora para estas cosas, así que sin mucho esfuerzo había llegado a deducir que cada vez que esto ocurría ciertos cambios se presentaban; melancolía, nerviosismo, evasión hacia otras personas, y esta vez parecía habérsele salido un lado gruñón que no era propio de su naturaleza, a veces era eso o todas las cosas anteriores juntas, igual que hacía meses cuando le había afectado demasiado el hecho de que yo diera esperanzas a uno de mis pretendientes.

—Quédate cerca— asintió, el instinto pareció abandonar su mirada, el día transcurrió de manera normal hasta que llegó el crepúsculo, para ese entonces ambos nos habíamos perdido en la rutinaria partida de ajedrez vespertina.

Era listo, comparado con otras cosas su sentido de estrategia estaba bien desarrollado, no cualquiera lograba acorralarme en ese juego, pero él solía lograrlo con una facilidad relativa. La partida se quedó a medias cuando llamaron a la puerta de manera inesperada.

— ¿Visitas?— el tono de mi voz fue así de sorpresivo.

Al parecer mi "casi prometido", el noble del norte, había venido a traerme un regalo.

—"Rayos"— gruñí para mis adentros, de soslayo mire la mueca de disgusto que dibujaban los labios de mi guardián, suspire resignadamente— bajo enseguida— asegure antes de cerrar la puerta, alce la vista hacia la ventana; el crepúsculo se estaba marchando.

Solté un respingo al sentir algo suave recargase un mi hombro, Sir Link había apoyado ahí su cabeza, le sonreí con ternura, creo que a veces no sabía ni lo que hacía cuando estaba "en sus días". El pensamiento me causó gracia pero también un poco de tristeza, le negué con la cabeza, "no puedes venir" le repetí varias veces hasta que finalmente pareció resignarse.

—Ve a dormirte.

Asintió sin más remedio, le pedí en que confiara en que podría cuidarme sola, me dio un voto de confianza aunque sabía que aquello que lo tenía inquieto era su lado de caballero sobreprotector.

Se despidió sin querer irse. Y me marche sintiendo que dejaba tras de mí una parte de mi propia vida.

 **…**

Lo único que lamente ese día fue que no pudiéramos cenar juntos, mi invitado había llegado tan repentinamente que no me había dado tiempo. Era sólo una excusa… siempre era difícil excusarme para cenar tan temprano, y al igual que en los últimos meses había terminado en la cocina sobornando a las cocineras, me juraron silencio y confié plenamente en ellas. Camuflada entre la soledad de la temprana noche recorrí el mismo pasillo que había pisado la vez del accidente, se había convertido en mi corredor de los secretos, mi sendero solitario que guardaba mis pasos en las noches de luna nueva.

Al llegar a mi destino toqué la puerta tres veces para anunciarme. Abrí la puerta quitando el seguro con magia y asome discretamente.

—Voy a pasar, Link

La habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente, un candil solitario yacía alumbrando en la mesita, la cama estaba tendida como si su morador no se hubiera molestado en ocuparla, desde el borde del mueble unas curiosas orejitas puntiagudas se asomaban, eso sólo delataba la ubicación de Lobo echado entre el rincón que quedaba entre la pared y la cama.

Movió las orejas en un curioso vaivén al escuchar mis pasos, danzaron por un rato al aire; hasta que finalmente optó por asomar la cabeza para mirarme.

—Te traje la cena. Sabes que no me gusta que te duermas con el estómago vacío.

Soltó un respingo y volvió a meter la cabeza, también rechiste ante aquel berrinche y sin pedir permiso me senté el suelo y espere pacientemente.

—Lo siento, pero en este castillo no hay puerta que este definitivamente cerrada, al menos no para mí— solté con una risita— ¿Quieres que ya nunca venga?

Gimoteó y se levantó lentamente, el sonido de sus patas fue amortiguado por la delicadeza de sus movimientos, en poco tiempo fue posarse a mi lado llevando consigo un recado que obviamente había sido previamente escrito.

" _No hagas esto, no tienes porque rebajarte, mi princesa no está obligada a lamentarse por este ser, ¿Quién está ciudadano a quién?, a veces lastimas mi orgullo"_

—Tonto— murmure, pero no había enfado en mis palabras— ¿También te lastime cuando peleamos juntos contra Ganondorf?

Agachó la mirada. Sabía que no era su culpa, que sus palabras habían sido cegadas por el incidente de aquella tarde, menudo caballero, había ocasiones como esta en las que sentía ganas de apapacharlo, pero renuncie a la idea tal y como lo había hecho hacia tanto tiempo, porque bajo la piel del lobo Sir Link yacía atento y consiente.

—Te adoro, nunca lo olvides, tú eres mi mejor amigo.

Y por primera vez levantó la mirada.

Habíamos tenido esta misma conversación antes, el mes pasado, y el pasado ese. Siempre me lo repetía "No tienes porque cargar con esto", lo reñía y al día siguiente se disculpaba, mañana quizás diría "Perdóname. Sólo quiero estar a tu lado", porque al final su lealtad incondicional triunfaba sobre su terco orgullo.

—Deja de ser un gruñón, tú no eres una bestia, ¿Estás enojado porque cene con ese chico?

Se dio la vuelta, parecía bastante avergonzado, no pude evitar reírme debido a su comportamiento. El tiempo pareció avanzar de manera perezosa, ninguno de los dos lo expresó pero ambos parecíamos haber encontrado cierta comodidad en medio de estas locas situaciones.

Poco después debí despedirme en serio, pero antes de atravesar la puerta le _ordene_ que cenara. Únicamente me miró con ojos traviesos, le devolví el gesto, al menos estaba segura de que nuestra conversación había pesado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cometarios del Capitulo:  
**

xD Pobre Link, pero supongo que el tiene la culpa por ser asi de lindo. A este capitulo le he sumado a nuestro heroe la personalidad de Suga-kun un personaje de RPG Maker que en su momento ame con toda mi alma, asi que esa el la razon por la que ahora se comunica todo el tiempo con notitas xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y posiblemente la siguiente semana tengamos el desenalce de esta historia.

si es que llego a atrasarme ironicamente sera por la culpa del propio Link, es decir xD, yo + BotW = cero vida social... quizas por meses jajajajaja ok no, pero podria ocurrir :v , asi que no desesperen no estare muerta solo rotundamente viciada.

De hecho iba a publicar el dia 03 de Marzo, pero semos realistas... ¿Quien se va a poner ese dia a leer un fanfic teniendo juego nuevo ? xD xD xD


	3. Ecos del Silencio III

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Ecos del Silencio**

 **III**

 **.**

Y fue así como finalmente llegó esa semana, Sir Link parecía muy entusiasmado, dos días antes de su partida se aseguró de que Epona estuviera en condiciones para ese viaje largo, se levantó muy temprano, le acicaló la melena y le recortó algunas puntas, más tarde debí soportar su ausencia ya que la yegua únicamente le permitía a él limpiarle las herraduras. Era una yegua celosa, un día me había dado un empujoncito al verme demasiado cerca de su dueño, el pobre Sir había ardido en vergüenza, le había reñido pero a los pocos segundos la había perdonado al rectificar que no me había hecho nada. Solté una ligera risa ante el recuerdo, era Epona después de todo y no había nada que pudiera hacerse

Un día antes de su partida, lo llame a mi despacho, estaba un poco preocupada, el día de la luna nueva coincidiría con su estancia en Ordon y me preguntaba si aquello afectaría en algo. Inclinó la cabeza en solemne reverencia, y después aquel gentil gesto pronunció en voz baja una gratitud sincera. Esa noche yacía al día siguiente de su cumpleaños, "ya lo había pensado" murmuró con despreocupación alguna, y me aseguró que encontraría la manera de irse a "dormir" lo más temprano posible.

 **…**

Al día siguiente nos despedimos, en la entrada del castillo lo llame a mi lado por unos segundos, le había preparado un regalo pero no estaba segura de sí aquel era el mejor momento para darle semejante cosa, de manera inexplicable las manos me temblaron y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pero al final no pude darle aquello que le había hecho con tanto cariño, fue muy extraño; al mirar sus ojos no supe porque me puse tan nerviosa.

Nuevamente se arrodilló solemnemente.

—Que le acompañen las diosas, mi fiel caballero.

Soltó una mueca traviesa y con respeto me tendió la mano, siguiendo el protocolo le preste la mía, me regaló un tierno beso en el dorso de la misma y en acto seguido se levantó y montó a su yegua.

Lo despedí desde la distancia y no puede evitar que mi corazón se encogiera cuando la silueta de Epona desapareció en el horizonte. Saque de mi cabeza aquellos pensamientos, por la noche seguramente llegaría a su destino, sano y salvo. Volvería pronto y la vida seguiría tal y como la habíamos vivido estos últimos tiempos.

—No este triste Alteza, ya regresa en una semana.

Vire la mirada, Shad había estado ahí todo el tiempo, también se había levantado temprano para despedirse de su amigo.

—Entre tanto y en nombre de mi compañero, prometo compensar su ausencia. ¡Vamos será muy divertido!, el señor Auru me pidió que adelantáramos sus lecciones de geofísica y astronomía.

—Yeiii, si, divertido— me emocione fingidamente. Logre hacer que Shad sacara una carcajada. Bueno al menos esa semana sí que tendría compañía.

 **…**

Y cuando menos lo pensaba ya me encontraba rodeada de mapas en la biblioteca, esta vez incluso yo creía que Shad se había sobrepasado. Suspire más que al cansancio a la melancolía, habían pasado dos días y extrañaba a mi Sir de buena manera, eche de mi mente aquellos pensamientos y con delicadeza cogí la taza en la que humeaba el café de aquella mañana, estaba amargo; alguien le había cargado la cafeína a propósito, ignore el hecho y me lo bebí casi a fondo, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza; recuerdos que vagabundeaban al ritmo del tamborileo de mis dedos sobre los encuadernados.

Una ligera brisa entró por la ventana, cerré los ojos, la paz era tan agradable y las memorias del crepúsculo casi se habían desvanecido por completo, me alegraba entender que ya nuca jamás me entregaría al cansancio mientras se colaban por mis oídos los gruñidos de los monstruos.

Unos pasos leves y escurridizos. Sólo era mi dama de compañía…

— ¿Mas café alteza?

—Por favor, y con galletas que muero de hambre.

—Es temprano, quizás eso le arruine el desayuno.

—No tengo restricción para eso.

— ¿Segura?

—Sir Link siempre me trae dulces en la mañana.

—Eso explica porque escuchamos gruñir a la cocinera tan temprano, seguramente los pilla sin permiso.

Nos reímos ligeramente y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta se detuvo repentinamente, un extraño barullo se había camuflado en la tranquilidad de la mañana, de la nada la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió con brusquedad haciendo que la muchacha que me acompañaba diera tres saltitos en reversa.

— ¡Señorita por favor no puede entrar ahí!— el guardia rugió escandalizado.

— ¡Déjeme en paz, esto es serio!, ¡No puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de las personas!— gruñó la voz femenina.

Me levante de mi sitio para poner orden. La intrusa se viró para confrontarme, pero el guardia la cogió por los hombros dispuesto a sacarla a rastras.

— ¡Por diosas, ya basta!— gruñí, ordene con la mirada que la soltara. El guardia la liberó en el acto haciendo que la pobre trastabillara hacia delante, se quedó inmóvil aunque se apreciaba cierto temblor en su cuerpo, su ojos verdes habían quedado escondidos bajo la maraña de cabello rubio cenizo que ahora tenía por toda la cara.

— ¿Mi señora?

—Retírense. Ambos— ordene a mi servidumbre, el guardia echó una mirada fugitiva y se apostilló fuera de la puerta.

—Al..teza— susurró de manera entrecortada.

—Ilia— clame su nombre— ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con los demás en Ordon? Ha…¿ha pasado algo?

De pronto sentí miedo, la imagen de Sir Link se me vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué…?— finalmente habló— ¡Por qué!, ¡Me dijo que vendría y al final no era cierto!, ¡Me mintió!— gruñó arrojó un papel que traía en la mano, era mi carta; la que le había enviado el mes pasado— me dijo que le daba permiso a Link pero era mentira.

— ¿Mentira?

—Él me ha dicho otra cosa.

Arquee una ceja, la mire extrañada ¿Por qué Sir Link haría eso?, no tenía sentido.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que no iría…— sollozó tratado de no atragantarse con sus propias lagrimas cunando retomo su reclamo— Lo espere y lo espere, pero jamás llegó, estaba tan preocupada y lo único que me manda es esta tonta carta.

Se sacó otro papel del bolso y lo arrojó al aire con amargura, con destreza lo atrapé en pleno vuelo y le acicale las arrugas para poder leer el mensaje.

" _No podre presentarme, ha surgido algo urgente, disculpa que no le ponga sobre o que mis palabras sean algo secas, le he dado las indicaciones al cartero como he podido, mil disculpas pero no puedo abandonar Hyrule._ "

…. " _atte: Link_ "

—Es su culpa— gruñó. Salí de mi letargo, estaba desorientada de leer ese mensaje, definitivamente era de Link su caligrafía era inconfundible a mi mirada— Siempre lo hace trabajar demasiado, ¡Él no es su esclavo!, aunque sea la soberana no tiene derecho de hacerle esto, y además se burló de mis sentimientos mandándome esa otra carta…

— ¿Link, donde estás?— atropelle sus reclamos con mi pregunta, una pregunta que haba sido para mí misma, ilia me miró extrañada cuando abrace el mensaje que mi caballero había dejado.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?, obviamente está en el astillo— su tono de voz aún era molesto. — voy inspeccionar este sitio hasta sus cimientos.

—No Ilia no entiendes. No sé cuál es la _URGENCIA_ que Sir Link menciona en su carta. No está, él se fue el día que tenían previsto, fue a Ordon, se fue con Epona. ¡Yo no te mentí!

No sé si fue mi tono de angustia lo que mermó su enojo, pero para ese entonces varios guardias ya habían hecho una barricada junto la puerta, debí respirar muy hondo para calmarme, pero aun así me costaba articular palabras, el solo hecho de pensar que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido hacia que mi corazón sufriera como si le hubieran enterrado un puñal a mano desnuda.

— ¡Alteza!— alguien me tomó por lo hombros, me vire para corroborar la identidad de la persona, era Auru. — los guardias me han llamado porque estaban preocupados, los gritos que salen de la biblioteca se escuchan literalmente hasta los pasillos— espetó mirando con reproche a mi invitada no prevista— Se ve pálida, necesita que…

—Estoy bien— me libere del agarre, tomó unos segundos pero recupere el orden sobre mi cuerpo, y entonces, con mi tono autoritario dicte ordenes— Auru, reúne varias cuadrillas de guardias, que peinen las cercanías de Hyrule.

— ¿Alteza?

—Algo pasó con Sir Link, tengo un mal presentimiento. Si esta lastimado o herido lo quiero de vuelta de inmediato, sino es así díganle que se reporte ante mi presencia lo antes posible, y llévenle el mensaje de que su amiga Ilia lo espera en el castillo.

Me vire hacía la había quedado helada mientras veía a los guardias marchar hacia mi encargo.

—Ilia, no sé qué paso. Te juro que no te mentí, mi carta y mis palabras eran sinceras. Y sé que Link no quería lastimarte, pero no te preocupes ya pronto vamos a encontrarlo.

También trate de escucharme a mí misma, salí con paso pesado de la biblioteca dejando que mis sirvientas se encargaran de la muchacha de Ordon, en una situación normal hubiera estado en obligación de imponerle un buen castigo, no sólo había violentado la paz del castillo sino que también me había faltado al respeto, para cualquier otra persona eso era imperdonable, no extrañaba que la servidumbre pese a mis órdenes la siguieran mirando con hostilidad en la mirada. Pero por otro lado por primera vez no podía entrar en deberes, Ilia era la amiga más preciada de Sir Link y además entendía sus sentimientos, antes su enojo y ahora la preocupación que la embargaba.

 **…**

Las horas pasaron sin noticia alguna, respire profundo, mire hacia uno de los recibidores, Ilia había caído noqueada ahí mismo, las sirvientas le había dado té con sedante porque no dejaba de dar vueltas como loca alrededor de la sala. Suspire, desde la ventana podía ver a las cuadrillas haciendo su trabajo.

Link… ¿A dónde se había ido?, mi corazón se estaba ahogando de tristeza cuando por el rabillo de la mirada observe una sombra parda moverse entre los matorrales, me apostille contra el alfeizar de la ventana y entre cerré los ojos, estaba lejos como para poder ver claramente.

Decidida a no seguir esperando comande a mis piernas y puse rumbo hacia mi estudio, mis pasos retumbaron contra los peldaños de las escaleras, la sequedad del sonido hizo eco en el ambiente, extrañamente pese al escándalo de hacia pocas horas el castillo estaba en completo silencio. Abrí la puerta, nuevamente asome por la ventana, la sombra ya no estaba pero habría jurado que esa silueta pertenecía a la de una yegua que yo bien conocía, tal vez Sir Link había vuelto, ¿Pero porque dejaría a Epona suelta fuera de las murallas?

Entre mis pensamientos no escuche cuando abrieron la puerta, así que me lleve un buen susto cuando escuche que algo pesado cayo al piso, di la vuelta como pude y suspire al corroborar que únicamente era Shad, había dejado caer un paquete muy pesado, mapas astronómicos y lo que parecían las piezas de algún artilugio metálico.

—Perdón Alteza, creía que me había visto, le salude y no me ha contestado nada.

—Perdona Shad, estaba… distraída.

—Se nota— clamói con una sonrisita— ¿Ha pasado algo en m ausencia? Noto cierto revuelo entre los guardias.

—Sir Link ha desaparecido

Se quedó serio ante mis palabras aunque su semblante no se mostraba del todo preocupado.

—Es extraño, si— replicó mientras seguía desenvolviendo sus paquetes— Pero no debe temer por su caballero, él sabe cómo cuidarse, es un héroe después de todo— repusó con sonrisa amable.

De alguna manera entender esas palabras supuso para mí un gran alivio, era verdad, después de algunos años lo había obviado, era cierto que la vida en el palacio lo tenía cómodo pero eso no significaba que bajara la guardia, yo mejor que nadie sabía que jamás había dejado de lado sus entrenamientos.

—Tienes razon…

—Aun así cuesta, ¿cierto?, pero es normal, no debe sentirse afligida, uno no puede preocuparse por cada pequeño detalle, pero si por las personas a las que amamos, ante eso es imposible parecer indiferentes.

Le reprimí con la mirada, pues aunque el comentario había sido bien intencionado llevaba incrustado en sí mismo palabras que podían malentenderse.

—No me mire de esa forma— clamó en tono pícaro, debí disculparlo gracias a su sonrisa cálida, al igual que con Ilia a veces era difícil ser persona y soberana al mismo tiempo.— Algún día usted también se dará cuanta, estos años han sido cruciales, ha crecido mucho alteza aunque usted misma no quiera aceptar eso. El cambio es bueno aunque la mayor parte del tiempo eso nos aterre.

—A qué viene tanto lio, Shad.

—No es nada. Es sólo que tengo el presentimiento de que es el momento justo para decirlo. Tal vez… tal vez no, quizás termine en los calabozos por insensato.

Sonreí de manera ligera. Suspire nuevamente, debía dejar por la paz el asunto. Shad tenía razón Sir Link regresaría a mi lado tarde o temprano, debía confiar en él y también confiar en mi misma. Al mirar nuevamente al suelo el montón de metal se había armado, lucía un elegante telescopio al cual Shad configuraba con cariño.

— ¿Y eso?

—Es para nuestra clase de esta noche, si es que se siente con ánimos de aceptarla, entiendo si por ahora quiere tener su mente en otro sitio.

—Bueno pero, ¿por qué así?

—¿¡Así!?, Alteza, estamos en vísperas del novilunio.

—¿Novi…lunio..?.. ¿eh?— y creí que jamás habría expresado algo de manera más tonta.

—El novilunio, será mañana por la noche. ¡Será maravilloso!, no puedo creer que no lo supiera.

Entonces desplegó los mapas astrales de nuestra tierra, mire curiosa al cielo de Hyrule dibujado en las litografías del erudito, pronto no hubo más espacio en el escritorio pero Shad no se amilano por eso.

—Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida, este fenómeno lleva ocurriendo desde el inicio de los tiempos y solamente acontece una vez cada quinientos años.

— ¡Quinientos años!

— ¡Increíble cierto!, no es cualquier luna nueva, el astro nocturno desaparecerán en plenitud y las estrellas del cielo se verán con claridad durante esa noche, aunque de echo esto ya ha comenzado.

— ¿Comenzado?, ¿ A que te refieres?

—La magnitud de este fenómeno es tan grande que sus efectos pueden apreciarse por casi una semana entera, debió notarlo en los últimos días, las noches se han vuelto más oscuras, algunas creaturas sensibles también puede sentir sus efectos, después de todo muchos seres dependen del flujo de la magia que se mueve con los astros…..

Shad siguió hablando pero de alguna manera ya no podía oírlo, de pronto entendí algo de golpe, si sus palabras eran ciertas llevamos días sin luna… ¡sin luna!, ¿creaturas sensibles?, ¿acaso Link no encajaba con esas palabras?, el recuerdo de la yegua vagando en soledad volvió a mi mente.

Y la carta.

"…. _no puedo abandonar Hyrule"_

Me caí de golpe en una de las sillas llevándome a una mano a la boca.

—Ah… Shad, …

— ¿Si, alteza?— clamó sumamente emocionado, realmente se notaba que tenía pasión para estas cosas.

— ¿Este fenómeno afecta los ciclos del crepúsculo?

—Bueno, los vuelve más cortos pero curiosamente más intensos, la falta de luz lunar resiente en muchas cosas. Maravilloso alteza, es una gran observadora, este el momento oportuno para investigar eso, ¿Qué dice?, ¿salimos esta tarde a….?... ¿Ateza?— se viró, pero ya me había marchado, solamente había escuchado su voz a la distancia mientras bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente.

Mi trote loco hizo eco en los pasillos del castillo, algunos guardias y la servidumbre en general me miraron con extrañeza, debí calmarme antes de cruzar la última puerta; esa que separaba el castillo y los jardines, no debía llamas la atención más de debido y mucho menos sabiendo la naturaleza de la búsqueda que me esperaba.

 **»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

— ¡Sir Link!

Grite su nombre, mire a mis costados verificando que no hubiera nadie, pero mi caballero no respondió a mi llamado, quizás estaba buscando en el sitio incorrecto, con un poco de cansancio decidí volver al castillo el sol del medio día me estaba fastidiando a búsqueda, entonces escuche que alguien clamaba mi nombre y al darme la vuelta me encontré con una grata sorpresa, uno de los jefes de las cuadrillas había encontrado a Epona, estaba un poco sucia y aun llevaba la silla puesta.

La inteligente equina mordisqueo su brida dando a entender que quería zafarse de los dichos artilugios.

—La encontramos dando vueltas alrededor de las murallas, lamento informarle que el joven caballero no se encontraba con ella.

— ¿Estaba sola?

—Absolutamente. Pero es un animal increíble literalmente ha tocado a nuestras puertas.

La yegua relinchó con carisma mientras movía la cabeza alborotando su melena.

—Supongo que entiende en donde está su casa, después de todo los años no pasan en balde. — dijo él.

Nuevamente la yegua jaló las correas, debía estar cansada de llevar la montura puesta demasiado tiempo, el joven caballero que la acompañaba había intentado despojarla de su carga pero el instinto bravo de la yegua no se lo había permitido, ordene entonces que la llevaran a las caballerizas, entró en su cuadra y la mire a los ojos, parecía muy apacible, eso significa que Sir Link aunque siguiera desaparecido estaba a salvo.

Con mucha paciencia le acerque las manos, costo trabajo que la yegua me diera permiso pero cuando finalmente gane su confianza las cosas fueron más fáciles, le quite la brida y le ofrecí una manzana, la distracción bastó para que los mozos del establo pudieran quitarle la pesada silla sin problemas.

Poco después nos quedamos a solas, la mire y me miró de vuelta, sus pequeñas orejas bailaron mientras nos veíamos.

—Epona. Yo sé que tú sabes— hable con firmeza, ella escuchó atentamente— ¿En dónde está Sir Link?

Estiró el cuello como si quisiera señalar algo, abrí la puerta de su cuadra para que caminara libre, una vez afuera insistió en señalar al castillo.

Entre cerré los ojos. ¿Acaso era posible?, era una osadía aunque en el pasado ya me había demostrado que incluso siendo Lobo era completamente capaz de colarse a la estructura y pasar desapercibido. Con gratitud acicale la crin de la yegua para poco después volver al interior de mi palacio.

 **…**

Dos horas después de verdad me había cansado, no sabía que era más lioso si los jardines o las infinitas escaleras, había buscado en su cuarto, en los rincones ocultos, la cocina, la biblioteca e incluso en mi propio cuarto… y bueno, sí, era poco probable que estuviera en la habitación de la princesa, pero estaba desesperada y ya no sabía en dónde buscarlo. Nuevamente baje a su habitación y me asome debajo de la cama.

— ¿Sir Link?

No estaba.

Gruñí para mis adentros, comenzaba a fastidiarme conmigo misma, nuevamente volví a los establos, esta vez encontré a Epona trotando en las cercas de entrenamientos.

—Epona, Sir Link no está en el castillo – clame.

Movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

— ¿En dónde está Sir Link?— volví a preguntar

Nuevamente estiró el cuello señalando la misma dirección que antes.

—Ya busque ahí. No está ahí. ¿En dónde está?, oye sé que me entiendes perfectamente— reclame.

Resopló con enfado y se encabritó alzando las patas delanteras, azotó recio en el piso y señaló de nuevo hacia a estructura.

Suspire con extrañeza, tal vez Epona creía que estaba ahí pero no estaba, o tal vez…..

—Tal vez no señala hacia el castillo— murmure.

Por unos segundos hice memoria, camine despacio rodeando las murallas y para cuando tuve la estructura a espaldas me di cuenta que frente a mis ojos yacía la pradera norte, un viento suave soplaba haciendo bailar las florecillas, mire al cielo, el amplio firmamento comenzaba a colorearse de tonos rojizos.

La llegada del crepúsculo siempre traía recuerdos a mi memoria, con la mente en blanco camine sin aparente rumbo, cruce las jóvenes arboledas, el césped crujía de manera suave bajo mis pasos, el escenario quieto me remitió a esa sensación de nostalgia.

No muy lejos de ese sitio; en la colina que yo y mi caballero habíamos reclamado, una sombra parda y enorme miraba al cielo, sentí un nudo en el estómago, jamás lo había visto en esa forma a horas tan tempranas. Los colores ambarinos se apagaron, tal y como lo había dicho Shad el crepúsculo era más corto pero más intenso, su recuerdo pronto quedó en el olvido mientras escuchaba el ulular del viento en la joven noche.

Mis pasos debieron alertarlo, mas no movió ni un solo musculo, sólo después de escuchar su nombre ladeó la cabeza.

Ese día algo se quebró en mi por dentro, la parte de mi alma que había encadenado bajo mis responsabilidades como princesa, un dolor inconmensurable recorrió mi ser cuando mis ojos y los de lobo se cruzaron, bajo la piel de la bestia no pude ver otra cosa más que al caballero derrotado, cansado, herido de sentimientos…

No supe en que momento corrí para echarme a su lado y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, mis brazos y mi rostro se enterraron en su pelaje. Permaneció quieto y silente.

—Aquí estas. Estaba tan preocupada— musite, lo sentí temblar sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Alce la vista al cielo, era claro y cristalino sin rastro alguno de nueves. Nuevamente sentí tristeza, era cierto, no había luna por ningún lado, era una noche de luna nueva en el día en el que no debería de haber desaparecido la luna.

Y después de todo rompió el silencio con su llanto, una voz ronca se alzó al cielo, un aullido cargado de desesperación y rabia, un lamento que se prolongó durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo deje desahogarse, sacar esas emociones arrancándolas de su pecho.

Y siguió llorando, aullando de impotencia.

—Ya, ya paso, todo está bien— clame aferrándolo contra m pecho, por primera vez no me retuve en consolarlo aunque terminara con el corazón destrozado mientras me abrazaba a su emociones.

¿Por qué?, ¡por qué!

Y justo en este día, el día de su cumpleaños, el día que había esperado con tanta ilusión durante meses. Debería de haber sido feliz al lado de sus seres queridos, pero en cambio la naturaleza le había arrebatado ese privilegio, lo había obligado a arrastrarse entre las sobras como un animal fugitivo, quizás con el miedo de que alguien lo viera o de que algún guardia le tirara algún flechazo.

Al rozar mis manos contra su cuerpo le note algunas heridas, después de ver a Epona ya imaginaba lo que había sucedido, la reminiscencia del crepúsculo debía de haberlo alcanzado y lo más probable era que la transformación lo hubiera pillado sin aviso en pleno camino, cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes mientras mi mente dibujaba la escena, debía de haberse caído al piso mientras cabalgaba a todo galope con Epona.

Con un poco de magia y con cariño le sane las heridas, poco después dejo de aullar y se viró para esconder su cabeza entre mi cuello, no supe cómo interpretarlo quizás sólo era un abrazo de agradecimiento o de consuelo, después de todo ahora solamente nos teníamos a ambos.

—Ya no llores, Link. Ya verás que pronto pasa, y no te asustes no es que te vayas a quedas como Lobo para siempre.

Alzó la mirada y le acaricie el rostro, pocas ocasiones me atrevía a llamarlo únicamente por su nombre, tal como ahora sentía que el titulo estorbaba, y antes solamente en mis pensamientos o quizás por accidente cuando me había sentido un poco asustada.

—Perdóname, parece ser que no hemos tomado en cuanta el Novilunio.

Alzo las orejas, le explique todo aquello cuanto Shad me había contado, eso logró tranquilizarlo, aun así pareció mirarme con duda, seguro se preguntaba que hacía en ese sitio, con un poco de pena tuve que confesarle lo de la carta, quizás de no haber sido por eso Ilia no habría enloquecido de rabia, solamente se hubiera enfado con Link al haberla dejado plantada cuatro años seguidos, eso no habría sido sorpresa, el problema era que yo le había echado leña al fuego sin siquiera pensarlo y mi buena acción había terminado por convertirse en una mala.

Que ironía.

También recordé a la yegua, quizás no le habrían prestado demasiada atención si no hubieran sabido de mi boca que Sir Link estaba desaparecido. Ahogue un suspiro, el aire fresco de la noche me pegó en los pulmones, permanecí quieta esperando a que mi caballero se marchara, pero él también se quedó quieto sin zafarse de mi férreo abrazo.

Y mientras el tiempo pasaba me di cuenta de algo, había sentimientos que estaban retenidos en mi alma, emociones que no eran propias para alguien de mi linaje, cosas que desde siempre había sabido que le estorban a la "Princesa" pero que "Zelda" deseaba conocer con anhelo.

Cosas que solamente con Link había vivido.

Desde hacía tiempo temía que lo que sentía hacia él fuera algo poco más que amistad sincera. Y tenía miedo, pero en ese instante en lo único que pensaba era en demostrarle lo mucho que….

 _Lo mucho que lo amaba_

Trague saliva en seco. Aceptar eso significaba condenarme a una vida de dolor, a una historia de amor no correspondido, pero para el caso ya no importaba, mi corazón no quería dar marcha atrás en ese paso tan importante y decisivo.

Entonces gimoteó un poco, el sonido me sacó de mi letargo y lo solté al darme cuenta de que lo apachurraba.

—Ah, yo… lo, lo siento— tartamudee, sentí mucha vergüenza.

Bajo la hilera de filosos alabes el lobo pareció esbozar una tierna sonrisa, me acercó e hocico y me dio un golpecito en la cara.

— ¡Link, tu nariz esta fría y húmeda!— lo regañe mientras reía, movió la cola con gracia.

Cuando nuestros ojos volvieron a juntarse me pareció ver la mirada del hylian al que tanto adoraba. El mutismo pareció envolvernos.

— ¿Suena triste el silencio de la noche?, a veces eso me confunde mucho, las emociones que se envuelven entre la oscuridad perpetua, los Ecos de nuestro propio Silencio de las cosas que no pueden expresarse con palabras.

Hoy tuve mucho miedo —confesé. — No sabría expresar lo que sentí cuando Ilia me dijo que estabas perdido. Me sentí culpable.

Había bajado la mirada no sabía si podía mirarlo mientras hablaba de este tema.

—Si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor suficiente, no habrías tenido que pasar por esto, el día en que partías iba a darte un regalo de cumpleaños, pero sentí vergüenza y temí que malinterpretaras mis intenciones.

Empuñe las manos, mentalice el hechizo que había practicado por meses, abrace a la bestia mientras mis manos recorrían su pelaje por su pecho y su cuello, pronto se materializó ahí un collar dorado, una pechera de oro puro que había forjado a base magia, en el centro llevaba el escudo de la familia, una muestra que dictaba que pertenecía a la realeza.

De pronto sentí que no podía con esto, era ese tipo de collar que le ponían a los animales que le gustaba a los reyes, en antaño mi abuelo le había puesto uno a un cervatillo y desde entonces ningún cazador había osado tocarlo.

—No quiero que te lastimen, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que hago esto por lastima, ni quiero que sientas que al ponerte esto ya no te reconozco como hylian, es todo lo contrario cuando estas en esta forma valoro más tu humanidad y recuerdo cuando extraño ver a mi caballero.

Finalmente alce la mirada, la ansiedad me estaba matando, al mirarlo nuevamente no encontré enojo ni confusión en sus ojos. Saber que no se había ofendido porque le coloque esa cosa me hizo sentir un gran alivio.

Masculló un poco con sonidos inarticulados haciendo que soltara una risita.

—No entiendo nada, o eso creo. No hagas berrinche, que te quiera como hylian no significa que no sigas siendo guapo como lobo, es decir… digo

No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso, se me había salido de la nada. Estaba que hervía de la vergüenza aunque yo no era la única, conocía perfectamente cada una de sus expresiones incluso las que no eran humanas. Si a eso no se le podía llamar "estar unidos" no sabría a que si lo haría.

—Y quiero que sepas que no todo es tan malo, no te he puesto un collar cualquiera eso sería una deshonra, lo he diseñado yo misma, espero que te guste.

Asintió con la cabeza. Lo abrace de nuevo. El tul nocturno nos acompañó en nuestro abrazo, las estrellas y el brillante firmamento. Y de verdad brillaba pese a que no había rastro de luna. Finalmente Link se deshizo de mis brazos, con la vista señalo al castillo.

" _Es hora de que vuelvas_ "

Escuche su voz tan clara en mi cabeza, debía ser que alucinaba o que ese gesto había sido tan claro que mi propia mente había reproducido el sonido.

—No quiero volver, ¿regresarías conmigo?

Dijo "no" de inmediato, era obvio que no deseaba regresar mientras tuviera ese aspecto. Eso lo entendía y también lo respetaba, era su humanidad la que valoraba por encima de su orgullo.

—Entonces me quedo a tu lado, — añadí— mira que bonitas son las estrellas.

Miró al cielo, ladeó la cabeza de manera graciosa, me senté en el césped para acompañar la travesía de su mirada, con un gesto mutuo se levantó al tiempo y durante varios instantes dio vueltas a mi alrededor hasta posarse a mi espaldas y echarse ahí tan largo como era su cuerpo.

—Incluso ahora noble caballero— musite en agradecimiento.

Se había acomodado de tal manera que me dio un perfecto respaldo, no le discutí la oferta tenía ganas de estar así de cequitas, acompañándonos , respirando nuestros propios alientos, escuchando el latir de nuestras almas.

Era agradable estar de esta manera.

—Sabes una cosa, creo que tampoco es buena idea volver al castillo, no sé qué excusa voy a inventarle Ilia.

Pareció ponerse un poco pálido, solté una risita.

—El año que viene, vayamos juntos a Ordon…, no abra más pendientes, lo prometo. Ni obligaciones, ni matrimonio forzado. Ya no quiero eso, no quiero amarrar mi corazón a la persona equivocada, buscare otra manera, ¿estarías ahí para acompañarme? Para llevar a Hyrule a un lindo futuro…

Bajó la cabeza, interprete eso como un gesto afirmativo, le regale un beso entre oreja y oreja, y después de un rato simplemente ya no hubo más palabras, ambos supimos que era lo que realmente queríamos en nuestra vidas. Sentir miedo era parte del viaje, pero después de mirarnos a los ojos no hubo más temor al amor no correspondido, si él me quería y yo lo amaba de una manera diferente, entonces esa seria nuestra forma de acompañarnos.

El sueño me ganaba mientras sentía que me hundía en el mullido pelaje, mientras en mi mente dibujaba el camino que seguiría nuestra propia historia. Porque nuestras miradas siempre habían dicho más que cualquier cosa, y nuestros corazones habían latido fuerte resonando entre la noche, viajando con el viento y los Ecos del Silencio.

.

.

.

En serio no tenía ni idea de que rayos haríamos con Ilia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

Bueno aqui va la parte final de tri-shot xD, lamento que haya tardado un poquito más de lo acordado y bueno es que las ultimas escenas (las cuales aseguraba yo que serin las mas cortas) se han extendido mas de lo que imaginaba.

Pensaba en como seria una vida no perfecta, y bueno a veces hay cosas que pasan, que no pueden evitarse y nos hacen sentir tristes, pero es en esos momentos en los que el verdadero amor puede salir a flote, en este caso la princesa finalemnte sentó cabeza pese a que al inico tenia miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Despues de todo ella no podia asegurar que el cariño de Link iba más allá de la fidelidad y la amistad que guardan entre ambos, pero al final del todo relamente termina diciendo " _no tenía ni idea de que rayos haríamos con Ilia_ " preeviendo que posiblemente ambos tendrian que lidiar con ese pequeño detalle en el futuro.

Hubo una escena que no logre incluir por limitaciones de narrativa, asi que he pensado que hare un One-Shot mas cortito desde la persepectiva de nuestro adorable lobo xD, y lo mas probable es que le agregue un titulo extra a esta historia para que asi ambas obras queden ligdas en un cercano futuro.

*por el momento el proyecto que continua es el de "Dias felices y calabazas" :)

...

Espero por mi parte que hayan disfrutado del reto el silencio, Link no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero en cambio logró exprear muchas cosas con su carita de berrinche xD


End file.
